All That Matters Now
by Divergent 338
Summary: Post Humbug two shot, cutting out the actual Mammoth trip. Densi fluff.
1. Together At Last

**This one shot is based after Humbug, and is mainly about the team finding out about Kensi and Deeks. If I get begged you might persuade me into lengthening it from a one shot. This is Densi fluff and it really fun to write I'm cutting out the actual Mammoth trip. Rated T for some making out.**

* * *

><p>Darkness was creeping across the sky above the ice rink when Kensi spoke up.<p>

"We better go if we wanna get that early start tomorrow, Deeks."

Deeks untangled his left hand from where it had been holding hers under the table for the past two hours, and glanced at his watch.

"Ouch," He winced. "You're right as usual, Kensalina."

Callen eyed them from across the table top. "Something going on here? Something I should know about?"

Joelle reached up and smacked his arm. "Let them be, Callen."

Kensi couldn't help the grin that spread across her face when she watched Callen lower his head at his girlfriend's rebuke. "I knew there was a reason I liked you Joelle."

"C'mon guys, don't keep secrets." This time it was Michelle's voice. " What's going on?"

Deeks chuckled lightly. "Nothing that any of you need to worry your pretty heads about." He rose up from his seat at the picnic table the group had claimed a few hours ago. With one hand he grabbed his and Kensi's empty hot chocolate mugs, with the other he helped his girlfriend up from her place at the table.

"Because that statement wasn't vague at all." Sam shot out at their retreating forms.

With a heavy sigh, Kensi turned around. "If you must know, Deeks promised he would teach me to snowboard, and since neither of us has any other plans, we decided to head out to Mammoth over the Christmas break."

"You're letting Deeks teach you how to snowboard?" Callen questioned, and looked quickly to his side to see if Joelle was waiting with another punch, she was.

Kensi felt as Deeks uncomfortably rolled his shoulders at her side. "Yeah well someone gotta do it, Callen. Can't let Bad Ass Blye go through life not knowing how to snowboard." He turned and looked at her skeptically. "Which reminds me, we need to do something about your ice skating skills, or lack thereof." He grinned at her. "On second thought, you could just let me help you on the ice."

Aiden, Sam's son came up behind them with his little sister at his hip. "Yeah, Ms. Blye, looked to me that Mr. Deeks was really helpful to you on the rink today." He smirked mischievously.

Kensi felt herself freeze at Aiden's words, and hoped to hell that Deeks impressive improvisation skills would come through.

Lucky for her they did. Deeks arm slung across her shoulder and he grinned coyly. "Told ya, Fern. You were truly awful out there. Thank you, Aiden, for helping me bring this into the light."

"You're uh, you're welcome, Mr. Deeks."

"Let's go!" Kensi grabbed her partner's hand, and practically dragged him away from the team, before any comments or questions could arise.

As they walked across the parking lot to her SRX, Deeks couldn't help himself. "Are we gonna tell everyone about us, Kens?"

"Of course!" She frowned. "I just wanted to wait until after the Christmas break." Deeks noticeably slackened beside her though not from relief. "Unless you're not okay with telling them."

"It's just that, Kens." Deeks slowed until he stopped completely, bringing her to a halt as well. "The last time something happened between us, everyone knew, and bad things happened. Maybe that wasn't because of them, but I don't want to take chances. Last time, we screwed up the case several times and you got sent half way around the world. So." He took her hand and brought it up to his lips where he kissed the pad of each finger before he continued. "This time around, I don't want to take things slow, but I do want to keep this to ourselves for a bit. Just you and me," He smiled down at her, repeating her own words to her. "Kensi and Deeks, Deeks and Kensi." He punctuated the sentence with a kiss, still sightly surprised when she didn't pull away, but pressed forward into the kiss.

It was Deeks that finally pulled away, and led them the rest of the way back to her car. However it was Kensi that moaned in frustration and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Deeks returned the kiss and propelled Kensi so she was caught in the tight space between the SRX and himself. Kensi tore her mouth from his and nuzzled his scruffy jaw, planting open mouth kisses along his neck and collarbone. Deeks rose his head slightly at her gentle nudging, so she could better reach the underside of his neck. Caressing her sides and arms, he pulled her firmly against him.

"Ahem." The sound of a clearing throat snapped them out of their haze just long enough to pull apart and realize that the parking lot of an ice rink was not the best place to fulfill the plans they had for each other. They both turned guiltily to the old woman who'd stopped them before one or both were arrested for public indecency.

"Sorry." Kensi muttered.

To their surprise the woman chuckled. "Don't give me apologies, sweetheart. If I was your age and with him. The same situation would likely be happening. Just take away from the kids." With that she left them.

Deeks looked at Kensi with amusement and barely concealed lust. "What do ya think. Kensalina. Should we take this someplace else?"

She answered him with a kiss, and laughed when he murmured, "away from the kids, away from the kids" into her mouth. He helped her in the car and hopped into the drivers seat himself driving a bit faster then the speed limit recommended.

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

Kensi rolled over still half asleep and punched the spot the offending noise was coming from, it stopped and she heard Deeks groan to her side.

"Kensi Marie Blye, did you just smash the alarm clock I gave you?"

She glanced over her shoulder and saw a piece of smushed looking plastic where his clock had been before. "Maybe." He only groaned again in response. Aww, he'll get over it she thought.

Gliding between the sheets she snuggled up against him and rested her head on his bare chest. Deeks wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Mmm, Kens? I hate to say this, but that alarm was kinda a beckoning for us get up."

"No." She said her voice muffled by his chest.

"What about our early start?"

"Screw the early start."

"Mammoth?"

"Screw Mammoth too."

"Wow." He smirked. "And here I was thinking that after last night, you had some of that screwing stuff out of your system."

Kensi lifted her head and grinned wickedly at him. "Not even close."

"You are doing this again." Kensi spoke around the food in her mouth.

"What the fabulous morning sex or the breakfast I so loving prepared for you, princess?"

"The food, definitely the food."

"You wound me, princess."

In response she stuffed another bite of eggs in her mouth.

"That looks pretty good, Kens. Think I can have a bite?" He grinned when she shook her head vehemently.

"Ya sure not even one little bite?" As Deeks spoke he approached her slowly, when he reached her side he knelt down and cupped her neck, tilting her head softly as he leaned towards her.

Annoyed with the slow pace Deeks was keeping, Kensi gave a light whimper in frustration and closed the gap between their lips. He pried open her mouth with his lips as he returned the kiss, focused on her lips but also on his other task.

When Kensi made the connection, she reared back from him and glared him. "You stole my food."

Deeks smirked at her, leaning back on his heels, where he proceeded to bite into the square of toast covered in scrambled eggs. "I thought it would be okay, you were other wise occupied."

"You distracted me!"

"So you're saying you find me distracting." He bite into the toast again, giving a loud moan of satisfaction when he did. "Eat your bacon, Kensi." He said voice muffled by the eggs and bread.

Kensi watched him for a minute longer and decided she wasn't really mad at him, he'd left her the bacon after all. But Deeks didn't need to know that just yet.

Breakfast was followed by showering and Kensi madly rushing through the apartment, trying to gather everything she thought she would need in Mammoth.

"You do realize that packing could have been done another time. Perhaps not 15 minutes before we planned on going."

"Shut up Deeks." Kensi began to breeze past out the doorway of her bedroom to the living room. But he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into bedroom with him, settling her down on the bed he took a seat beside her.

"Deeks," She mumbled. "We're not going to make it to Mammoth at this pace."

To her surprise he laughed. "Not what I had in mind, princess. But I do like where your head is. No I wanted to tell you to save some room in your bags for this." He pulled a small gift wrapped package out his jacket pocket, and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked suspicious.

"Just open it, Kens."

Kensi eyed him before curiosity took over and she tore away the gift paper like a six year old. The lack of paper revealed a black velvet jewelry box. "Deeks." She warned.

"Open it."

She popped the box open to see a bracelet lying inside. It was diamonds separated every inch or so by silver beads cut to look like roses.

"Deeks." She muttered to herself when she felt tears stinging her eyes, damn him for having this effect on me she thought but her heart wasn't in it.

She saw his anxious face peering at her. "Do you like it, Kens? I know it's kind of girly and you don't go for that, but I was really hoping that-"

"Deeks." She cut him off, and winced internally when she heard how breathy she sounded.

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up." She smiled shyly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Deeks. Really thank you. I love it." To show him she picked up the bracelet and slid it onto her wrist. "When did you get this?" She asked.

"Two years ago." He answered.

"What?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't give it too you, cause we were stuck on the air craft carrier, and then last year you were gone. But I was faithful, hung onto it til I could get it to you."

"But Deeks, when we weren't together when we were on the carrier."

"Well I was hoping to fix that, but I never got up the nerve to tell you." He smiled apologetically.

Kensi kissed him again on his lips this time. "We're together now. That's what matters." She leaned in close and whispered the words in his ear. "Bold, brash, together we move mountains."

Deeks kissed her but then stood and pulled her up with him, "Speaking of mountains we gotta go!"

Ten days later Kensi pulled into her parking space at the mission, she glanced at her partner in the passenger seat next to her. His face was still a little red around the edges, from the time they spent in the sunshine. Although shockingly enough, they hadn't managed to hit the slopes that much.

"So we're keeping this quiet?" She quizzed.

"For now."

Kensi apparently didn't do a good job hiding her disappointment at his words.

"Are you okay with that, Kens?"

She bite her bottom lip and looked at his worried expression. "They are our family, Deeks, and when you'll in a relationship, a good relationship, you don't want to hide it from your family. I don't want to hide us, like we're ashamed of it or something, I know neither of us is, but if we hide it and they find out they'll think we are."

"Okay." He nodded. "We won't hide it for long." Picking up her hand, he kissed it and excited the car.

They walked into the mission together and were greeted by hugs and hello's from their team members.

"How was Mammoth?" Callen offered.

" Cold and snowy. We had a great time." Kensi replied.

"Deeks give you a workout." Sam questioned.

Kensi immediately looked at Deeks who standing stock still with a smirk on his face. The detective laughed. "You could say that."

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, welcome back!" Hetty came up and smiled warmly at her employees. "Seeing as there are no new cases and your absence resulted in a quite a lot of paperwork, I suggest you spend the day catching up."

Eric and Nell hopped up to OP's to do their respective jobs, while the fab four made the right way to their desks.

Before Kensi could turn away from Deeks he snatched her hand and squeezed it lightly, slipping small piece of paper in her hand.

The second she sat down she opened the paper and read. *You got plans tonight* picking up her phone she shot if a quick text.

*Nope, free as a bird. You?*

*I was thinking of hanging out with my girlfriend.*

*Really?*

*Yup if she's ready by 5:30 I'm gonna pick her up from work and take her out to a nice dinner.*

*Sounds like a plan.*

"Hey Sam's voice cut into their bubble. "You two want to join us here on planet earth?"

"Sorry, gentlemen. Kensalina and I were just talking about Mammoth."

Callen rose his head. "I haven't been there in ages, what's in like now?"

That statement swept them into an afternoon of laughter and paperwork, that was interrupted by Hetty calling out for Kensi.

Kensi cast a worried look at Deeks which he returned and she walked over to her boss.

"Is there something wrong, Hetty?"

Hetty looked mildly appalled at Kensi's fear. "None at Ms. Blye. I simply thought that you would like to pick some clothes out of wardrobe for your date tonight."

Kensi blanched. "You know?"

Ms. Blye I may be old but I am certainly not blind. Now, now off you go."

With Kensi on her way to wardrobe, Hetty strode into the bullpen to see the men.

"Where's Kensi?" Deeks asked immediately.

"On her way to wardrobe to pick out some clothes for a date she is quite excited about."

Sam and Callen glanced at each other and then at Deeks not sure how he would react to the news, given he and Kensi hadn't been seeing anyone for months due to their thing.

"Oh," was all Deeks said before turning back to the paperwork.

45 minutes later Kensi appeared in front of them wearing a softly colored blue gray knee length dress with cupped sleeves. Her hair was loose and wavy around her shoulders, makeup done in gentle shades to round out the sharp edges of her face, pearl earrings were in her ears and a diamond and silver bracelet adorned her wrist. In short answer she looked beautiful, Sam and Callen told her so in gentle big brother like ways.

She thanked them quietly, but all her attention was on the blond detective still deeply focused on his work.

"Deeks." She finally said when her patience ran out. The blond mop rose up to look at his partner, and for a minute all he could do was stare at her before a small smile crossed his face.

"Kensi!" Nell's shrill voice came from the top of the steps and they watched as she ran down. "You amazing!"

"I, uh, I have a date." Kensi supplied.

"Trust me, he's gonna want a second." Nell gushed.

"I feel highly certain he will." Deeks added.

"Ms. Blye your bracelet is beautiful." Hetty took her employee hand to better explore the piece of jewelry.

"I've never seen that before, Kensi where did you get it?" Nell asked.

"Yeah, Kensi where'd you get it." Deeks mischievously winked at her.

"It was a gift from my boyfriend." Kensi spoke cause two can play at this game.

"Well, he'll be happy to see you wearing it tonight." Sam said.

Deeks grabbed his messenger bag from the floor and slung it over his head. Walking over to Kensi he took her hand and squeezed it openly in front of the team. "He is quite happy to see her wearing it." Deeks smiled ruefully and leaned down planting a kiss firmly on her lips. With that the pair headed out of the mission for their night out.

"You knew about this." Callen accused Hetty.

"Mr. Callen that does not matter now, all that matters is supporting, helping, and letting them love each other, because God knows they'll need our help. That Mr. Callen is all that matters now."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. Thank you so much for reading. Please please please please review. They make my day.<strong>


	2. We Can Last Forever

**Hey guys! I want to make perfectly clear that this chapter is for YOU GUYS all that you did it was incredible! I published this and the next day when I checked my email I had over 60 emails telling me about the reviews, follows, and favorites you gave this story! I could not believe it! This was so much fun to write, but sadly all good things must come to an end, so this is the final chapter. **

**Hoosier65, Chandis, Thevampwolfwizard, Joy, Jaspersmum, foxy209, ittybittyalissa, athena465, Hlmmmm, OhBuddy66, dgreen79, and six unnamed guests. You guys reviewed the first chapter and let me just say that each and everyone of you is amazing thank you so much for this! Love you guys and I hope so you love this chapter (it's for you!) If you do love it please leave a review, if you don't constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thank you again, love you.**

* * *

><p>The alarm clock was blaring again and Kensi's fist rose to put it out of its misery. But before she could administer the deathly blow a hand came up and wrapped around her wrist.<p>

"Kensi." The sleep - slurred voice of her partner came from behind her. "If you break another alarm clock, I'm going to make you go out and buy the next one." Another arm snaked around her and pressed the off button on the clock.

Kensi let out a deep sigh of relief at the sudden silence and Deeks released her wrist only to drop his arm down and slid it over her waist. She felt his lips spread into a grin against her shoulder blade as a shiver ran through her body at the feel of his bare skin grazing over hers.

"Why is your alarm set so early? We don't have to be at work for hours." He questioned.

"Oh, ya know." She twisted herself around so she faced him, and rested a hand on his hip. "Shower, hair, makeup, girl stuff."

Deeks smirked and pressed a kiss to her collarbone. "I see, it took work and a lack of sleep to seduce me."

"Please." Kensi barely held back a gasp when his lips found their way to her jaw. "Like I would even want to seduce you."

Deeks scoffed against her neck. "Say that to those skin tight jeans you wear. How many the minutes you could have been sleeping did you spend getting those on?"

Kensi cracked wildly. "You really think my jeans were worn for you!?"

Deeks grinned mischievously at her. "You know." He said. "I'm finding it a little funny that you're still denying your attraction to me, considering you're lying in my bed right now. Naked."

A glare suddenly became fixated on her face, and she landed a punch to his shoulder. Deeks chuckled and pulled her flush against him.

"Calm down there, princess." He whispered, lifting his head slightly, so Kensi could fit hers I the alcove under his chin.

And that she did, tracing her forefinger down his chest. Kensi purred. "So if you're not gonna let me get up, how do you suggest we spend this morning?"

"Sleep is always a good answer." He said sincerely. "Or we could eat a wholesome breakfast. I know how you love your food. Just think pancakes, sausage, some orange juice. Sounds good, don't it?"

"Deeks?"

"Mm - hmm?"

"Stop talking or I might take you seriously."

"And?"

"And then I'll really make you get up to make me breakfast."

Deeks pulled away from her slightly, only enough to look her in the eye when a slow smile spread across his face. "Wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" He asked.

But his question was rhetorical, for the moment Kensi's mouth opened, his lips pressed against hers. His mouth was hungry and demanding, and Kensi pushed back, fighting for dominance. When she felt his fingers teasing their way down her side memories of the trip to Mammoth flooded back, overwhelming her.

A small grunt of surprise came from Deeks when Kensi pulled away. "Something wrong, gorgeous?"

She smiled shyly at him and shoved him lightly so he flopped onto his back, and she snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest.

"I wish.. I wish we'd never left Mammoth. There everything was simple and here everything is so complicated. After that display with the bracelet and the kiss, how are we going to face Sam and Callen today? Have you thought of that?"

"Kens?"

"Yeah?" She murmured pressing her face further into his chest, breathing in his smell, afraid of what his answer may be.

"I don't give a damn. Sam, Callen, Hetty, whoever! They can say whatever the hell they want, I have you, and you got me. We're good this way. I know as long as you're willing to let me have you, I'll take whatever crap they throw at us. If they have a problem with us, that's their problem. You were right yesterday, they ARE our family, and I love them, but I'm not giving up a future with you so I won't hurt their feelings. I am happy they know about us, and I'm hoping they accept us, but it won't break my heart if they don't." Deeks paused, took her hand and entwined their fingers. "The only thing that could break my heart, Kens. Is losing you."

A sniffle escaped her and Deeks hand fit beneath her chin, lifting her head to look her in the eye.

"You good, Kens?" He murmured, the rough pad of his thumb moving across her cheeks, brushing away a few lingering tears.

"Yes. I'm- I'm great." Her voice shook when she spoke and under his blond curls Deeks eyes narrowed.

"Care to explain why you're crying then?" His voice probed, but remained gentle.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before, Deeks. No one besides my Dad was ever willing to give up everything for me. Jack loved me, but I don't think he would have given up the Marines for if I'd asked him too. They were who he was, and being a cop is who you are, so I guess a part of me can't believe you'd give that up for me."

"Kensi, if what you just said is true then you've had far to many people in your life who don't love you, of course I'd give things up for you! I'm a cop yes, but that's not all I am, you're who I am, where you are I am. If Hetty told you today that you were being permanently assigned to Alaska, I'd pack my bags and be in that plane right beside you. It's you and me, Kensi and Deeks, Deeks and Kensi. That's the way I intend to keep it."

The weight of his words filled the room, and Kensi propped herself up on one elbow. Looking down at him she said. "Why, what's in this for you?"

Deeks smiled softly. "You are, Kensi. You're it for me. It's you or nobody else." Sliding one hand through her tousled hair, he brought her lips down to his. Kensi let herself fall on top of him, laying stretched across his body, she worked her fingers into his hair holding his lips against her so he couldn't pull back.

Deeks laughed and still managed to pull away, though only a few centimeters she didn't let him get that far. "You absolutely certain you don't want that breakf-" was as far he got before Kensi muttered for him to just shut up and kiss her.

Still chucking Deeks arms went around her waist and held her close to him. "Kens?"

"Mm."

"I think I love you."

...

...

Kensi pulled into her parking space at the mission, and glanced across the center console at Deeks, his hand was firmly locked with hers and his expression was tense.

"You good?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Nervous as hell, but yeah I'm good." He smiled faintly and squeezed her hand once before releasing it, and stepping out of the car.

Before they could enter, Deeks placed on a hand on her lower back and pulled her to the side. "Whatever happens, you and me we're good right?"

Kensi leaned in and kissed him lightly. "We're good."

Deeks took a deep breath and opened the door, Nell was waiting for them only a few steps in.

Standing arms folded she watched them. "Don't screw this up." She said, then a grin spread over her face and she squashed Kensi into a hug. "Oh my god, Kensi! I'm so happy for you guys." Releasing her friend Nell turned to Deeks.

"Is this the part when you tell me if I hurt her you destroy my life via Instagram?"

"Yes, it's also the part where I tell you I'm happy for you too, and if anyone gives you a hard time let me know, I got your back."

"Well, uh, thank you Nell, that means a lot."

"Don't thank me just don't screw this up. Hetty doesn't mind as long as you do your jobs well, and Eric, well you know how Eric is, he's cool."

Kensi decided to breach the subject. "Callen and Sam?"

Nell smiled apologetically. "They're kinda flustered by it. But don't spend all day talking to me about it, go fix things!"

Deeks and Kensi watched as the pixie like woman scurried away from them up the steps to OP's. "Shall we?" He asked.

Kensi nodded and strode forth into the bullpen, with her partner at her heels.

Two heads rose to see them then fell back down. "Good day, gents." Deeks announced dropping his bag by his desk. "What's going on this fine day?"

Callen spoke. "A new lead came up on the Rhodes case. A witness coming forth. Past experiences show this one opens up better to female cops, so Kensi is going to take this one."

"Okay partner." Deeks stood from where he had been leaning against his desk. "You ready to rock and roll?"

"Uh-huh." Came Callen's voice again. "Sam is gonna take this one, Deeks will be staying here with me."

Deeks glanced from Kensi to Callen. "I don't think so, she's my partner!"

"Is that all she is?"

Deeks scoffed and leaned against the desk again. "Look if you're doing this because of our relationship. Then-"

Callen stood swiftly and cut Deeks off, his voice deadly calm. "I am doing this because I am the team leader and I made a call, and you two will follow my orders. Are we clear."

"Yes Sir!" Deeks replied sarcastically.

"Let's go, Kensi." Sam spoke for the first time and looked at Deeks just a hint of hesitation in his eyes.

Kensi followed Sam to the door and at the last minute Deeks bolted after her. He grabbed her wrist stopping her and leaned down kissing her once. "Be safe."

"Of course." Kensi smiled at him and quick as she had appeared in the mission she was gone.

Callen was watching when Deeks made his way to the bullpen again, he closed his eyes briefly. "Deeks we need to talk."

Deeks smirked. "One might say so."

"I'm not doing this because I resent you and Kensi I just want to protect you."

"You need to protect us, Callen."

"You sure about that? Because between the three hearts crap and your frozen lake, seems to me you two have a terrible first serious day back at work after getting together track record. So I figured you could use all the help you could get. Tell you the truth Deeks, Sam and I are getting a little bit tired of you guys playing around with the idea of having a relationship and never diving in. You two are good for each other, I understand if you hate me right now, but I'm doing this for you."

Deeks smiled ruefully. "Wow that's uh, that's kinda sentimental for you ain't it?"

Callen smirked. "Well I've got my moments."

"Well thank you, but Kensi and I were good, really we're...we're all in."

Callen turned around. "Well I'm gonna assume that's good, but now you still work here and you've still got work to do."

With a laugh Deeks sat down and pulled some paperwork out of his inbox. A heartbeat later his phone buzzed in his pocket.

*so Sam just gave me an earful about them protecting us, or some crap like that*

*Callen gave me the same speech*

*suppose we should be grateful, at least they're not separating us*

*definitely, not Nell would let them*

*yeah, what was that all about?*

*she's probably a closet hopeless romantic*

*Nell! ? I don't think so! Eric maybe. You definitely.*

*that's why you love me princess*

*yeah, that's true*

*what's this! Kick ass Kensalina admitting to the L word!*

*pleading the fifth*

*we're gonna do this right, Kens. This is gonna work, we're gonna make it work.*

*All In*

*All In*

*gotta go, you'll be there when I get back?*

*Always*

Deeks glanced up to see Callen watching him with a raised eyebrow. "Everything good?"

Deeks nodded. "Yup, for once everything is good."

Callen chuckled and Deeks looked at him quizzically. "What's up?"

"Just something Hetty said last night, that we should help you two through this, that you were going to need it, and that you deserved each other." Callen paused looking back at the Detective. "She said that you were all that matters now."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, please please please please please please review! Thank you so much for everything, and goodbye. <strong>


End file.
